Thirty Ways To Love Her 2
by Darkangel9677
Summary: A couple in love must still face challenges, but these ones came out of nowhere. Inu/Kag Gets a little lemony at the end. Please give me feedback on the story.


Gifts Of Love & Hate

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

I can't believe my good fortune, it was like I had wished upon a star and it made all my deepest dreams a reality.

I, Kagome Higurashi, former school girl from Tokyo Japan was now married to the gorgeous half-demon Inuyasha, had a sweet little Kitsune named Shippo as a son, and unknown to Inuyasha I was two weeks pregnant.

"Inuyasha... there's something I need to tell you."

He took my hand and held it tight in his.

"What is it Kagome?"

"You're... going to be a father."

His mouth dropped open, and the next thing I knew I was being lifted into his arms, and being spun around.

"W...when did you find out Kagome?"

"Just before I came back from home."

As soon as Inuyasha set me down I was attacked by Miroku, Sango, and my precious Shippo.

"CONGRATULATIONS THE BOTH OF YOU!!"

Shippo reached up and touched my stomach.

"I'm gonna have a brother or a sister Mama Kagome?"

I picked him up in my arms and nuzzled his neck.

"Yes my son, does that make you happy?"

He kissed my cheek and nuzzled me back.

"Of course I am Mama Kagome, my parents never had any other children, and I always felt alone. Now I'll be able to protect my brother or sister, and show them this great world we live in."

"Have you told Kaede yet Kagome?"

Sorry Inuyasha honey, but she was the first one I told along with Myoga, I needed to know if there was a special diet I should be following just to be on the safe side.

I pulled a piece of parchment that Kaede gave me and Inuyasha studied it verbatim.

"I'll make sure you have everything on the list my love."

Then he pulled me into his lap, and stared into my eyes.

"Kagome, you do know that our children will be half demon as well as I am? W...W...What did your mother say?"

I licked my lovers lips seductively.

"Inuyasha, all she asks is that she be allowed to see the babies after they're born. She would also love it if it's a boy that it be named Soyo after my father, or Kimoko after my grandmother if it's a girl."

"I can think I can live with those conditions, but you better believe when your mom meets our baby I'll be there with you. In fact, you are never getting out of my sight."

I give him a passionate kiss, and put his hand to my stomach.

"Wild demons couldn't drag me away from you Inuyasha, not after everything we did to get to this point."

I pondered for awhile the previous events that brought me here; Inuyasha having sex with Kikyo, his romantic gifts to try to win me back, and best of all... him killing Kikyo and saving my life. For once in a very long time things were looking up.

Chapter 2: The Ultimate Scent

I couldn't believe my good fortune... I was going to be a father, so many emotions flooded my every being.

Of course I was happy, what man wouldn't be, okay, well maybe Miroku... just kidding. I was also feeling seriously apprehensive, I remembered the pain and ridicule I suffered at the hands of full demons or full-blooded humans. I didn't want my children to bear that pain as well.

As I gazed over at Kagome seeing her glowing the way she was though, it brought all the doubts out of my mind, with Kagome by my side forever there was no demon or anything else for that matter that I couldn't face.

Her scent had changed as well, damn her, even pregnant her scent drives me to do things to her body. Note to self, check with Kaede on how long human women can have sex while pregnant before it becomes uncomfortable for them.

I started nibbling on the back of my mate's neck relishing in the softness of her skin and her scent when a new scent reached my nose.

"You sense it as well Inuyasha?"

"I would know that scent anywhere Miroku... Naraku."

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only scent I caught as a whirlwind came close to our camp, and then out from it stepped Kouga. I didn't care that him and Ayame had mated, I wanted him nowhere near Kagome.

"What are you doing here wolf boy?"

He knelt down in front of my mate, and took her hands into his.

"Congratulations on the child Kagome, I didn't think it was possible for you to get anymore beautiful."

She blushed at his touch, and smiled at him. I felt like my blood was on fire.

"How did you know Kouga?"

"Well, I have the same smeller as your Mutt-Face, so I can scent the change in your personal scent."

"Well thanks for the congrats Kouga, but that can't be the only reason you're here."

I glared at Kouga, and pushed him away from my Kagome.

"Keep your hands off her Kouga."

"Sorry Inuyasha, I was simply congr..."

"I don't give a damn, she's my mate, keep your damn wolf paws off of her."

"To answer your question my lovely Kagome, no that isn't the only reason I came, I scented Naraku as well. I sent Ayame on ahead to scout the area if you guys want to join us?"

I thought for a minute, then looked at my pregnant mate, and then back at Kouga.

"Kouga... I need a favor."

"You need a favor from me Mutt-Face?"

I just glared at him, and bared my fangs.

"Look Kouga, I need you to get Ginta and Hakkaku to take Kagome to your den to keep her safe."

"Inuyasha..."

"No arguments Kagome, I need to keep you safe... please just do this for me? Please?"

She lowered her head, and nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll go, but you had better come back Inuyasha."

I took her hands into mine.

"I give you my word my love, I will always come for you."

Kouga called forth his two most loyal men to stand in front of him.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, I am charging you with Kagome's safety. Ginta, you carry her on your back as she is in a delicate condition. Once at the den, she is to be treated like a queen. If anything happens to her, you'll have me and Inuyasha to deal with. Understand."

Both wolf boys stood to attention.

"YES SIR KOUGA SIR!!"

Ginta then walked over to my mate, and offered her his hand.

"Come with us sister Kagome."

She stared at me for a moment, trying to see if I was really serious. When she saw my eyes she walked over to me and gave me that famous kiss of hers, the kiss that once she gives it to me I feel almost immortal.

Then she was on Ginta's back and he started walking towards their mountain den.

"I LOVE YOU KAGOME!!!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO INUYASHA!!!"

Then the rest of us left to go and deal with that monkey shrouded freak of nature.

Chapter 3: Tidings Of Comfort & Fright

As I rode on Ginta's back I couldn't help but smile to myself. Here were the two most awkward wolf demons I had ever met, and yet there was no two men that Kouga trusted more.

As we walked we talked about old times, old battles, and how things were going between Kouga and Ayame.

"Sister, can we be honest with you?"

"I expect nothing less from you two, what's going on?"

"Well, the truth is, Kouga never really mated Ayame."

"What? But she's going around telling everyone they are mated, and I don't see him arguing about it."

"Well it is true that she is saying it, but trust us sister it is far from the truth. Our prince still pines for you. Please don't tell him we said anything."

I giggle to myself making Ginta's tense shoulders relax a little.

"Don't worry boys, I give you my word I won't say a thing. Only thing I can figure out is... why doesn't he just take that final step with her, he must know I am totally committed to Inuyasha."

"Yes that is true sister, but sometimes the heart just can't let go of what it truly desires. If that were the case you would have given up on Inuyasha years ago."

I smiled again to myself.

"You know boys, you don't get enough credit for you insight and wisdom. Thanks for being honest with me."

"You are our sister Kagome, whether you are mated to Kouga or not, you will always have our friendship and fidelity."

**Two Hours Later**

When we arrived at the wolf encampment several pups came running up to me and nipped at my heels. I picked up the smallest and scratched it behind its ears. When the mother came to claim him she rubbed up against me, god, I always feel so accepted when I come here.

While Ginta and Hakkaku went to hunt something for me to eat I visited with several of the other wolf women catching up on how things were going with them and the tribe.

"We are so pleased that you are with child Kagome, I remember when I was with pup the first time, my mate couldn't have been more elated which is why I am surprised to see you here."

"Why is that Yukia?"

"Well, normally when a demon's mate is with child they never leave their side. It's tradition."

I sigh at that comment.

"Believe me Yukia, Inuyasha would never have sent me away unless he felt my life was in real danger. Human pregnancies can be so fickle at times..."

The wolf maiden put her hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"Well... my mother shared a secret with me before I came back here. She said that I wasn't her first child. That she was pregnant with another child and lost the pregnancy. They were really sad for a long time, but they didn't give up, and here I am. I just think that Inuyasha is trying to make sure I don't have to endure the same fate."

"You sister are a true warrior, you may not be fighting a physical battle, but inside your body there is a budding spirit waiting for eventual release. You are now the most dangerous kind of female, the one who is protecting her offspring."

Yukia and I both had tears in our eyes at that point, and we hugged each other tight. That's when I screamed.

Chapter 4: Duped

"Are you sure you weren't just smelling things Inuyasha?"

"There's no such thing as a mis-smelling Miroku."

We walked to the place where the scent was strongest, and there was just... nothing there.

"Do you sense an aura at all Miroku? How about you Sango?"

"Nothing at all, just your and Kouga's auras Inuyasha."

Then we looked up and saw Ayame come walking back, and Kouga approached her.

"Did you find anything?"

"Not a damn thing, his scent is everywhere, is it possible he could be behind a barrier?"

I grimaced at her.

"No stupid, if there was a barrier we'd have seen it."

With that the female wolf demon growled at me.

"Don't be pissy with me half-demon because your lover isn't here to help you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AYAME!!"

"Kouga...."

"You will never speak ill of Inuyasha or Kagome in my presence is that understood Ayame, they are friends of mine, and you only speak of them positively."

She hung her head low, and that's when both Kouga and my noses were lifted to the sky, then we turned to each other.

"Inuyasha, are you smelling what I'm smelling?"

I was, and that's what scared me... it was the scent of blood... Kagome's blood...

Before I could take a step to run to her Ginta and Hakkaku along with several members of the wolf demon tribe came running up to us. Ginta had Kagome in his arms.

"GINTA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!"

I ran, took her out of his arms, put her across my lap.

"Kagome... honey... baby... speak to me... are you... alright?"

"She... came... back..."

"Who came back Kagome..."

Then Kagome passed out in my arms, I looked down and I could see blood in between her legs. I didn't even hesitate, I just picked her up and ran for Kaede's.

"Damn you Naraku, you duped me... I'll never let that happen again."

When I got to the village I carried my wife into the hut. When the old woman came walking in I got down on my knees.

"Please Kaede, save Kagome."

Kaede simply nodded and got to work. As I leaned down to kiss the woman I loved, I smelled who the "she" was, I don't know how she did it, but somehow Kikyo had found a way back.

Chapter 5: A Common Enemy

Kikyo's attack on me was sudden, violent, and ugly. She just came out of nowhere...

"I thought you..."

"Were dead? No you little whore, as long as Inuyasha harbors even the slightest bit of feelings for me whether they be love or hatred. I will continue to exist in one form or another. This fool priestess was near death, and called upon the underworld to send someone to possess her body so she could continue to live."

Several of the wolves tried to get her away from me, but they were blocked by a.... barrier....

"I see you are with his child whore, well hopefully once I finish with you the bastard's child will no longer exist, and he will be free to be with me again."

"He doesn't... love you... Kikyo... he's my... mate."

The next thing I knew my clothing and skin were being ripped to shreds by her nails. My god, what had she become? Is there a chance Inuyasha will leave me? Before I could answer myself I passed out.

The next thing I remember is waking up in Kaede's hut with a crying little fox demon on my stomach rubbing where the baby was growing inside of me.

"It's okay baby... mommy's fine... I'm not gonna leave you..."

"The baby's fine my son, but thank you for caring."

I held him close to me until he was pried away from my arms by Inuyasha.

"Sorry kid, but I need a little time alone with your mommy. Kagome, are you feeling alright? Can I get you something?"

"I already have everything I need Inuyasha; good friends, a loving husband, a sweet little son, and a child on the way. If you asked me to I could fly."

"Kouga and I are going to go and search out Kikyo with Kaede. Kaede knows of a way to exorcise Kikyo for good this time. She hurt you Kagome, and tried to kill our child... she'll..."

I start crying in Inuyasha's arms.

"That's what you don't understand Inuyasha, she's feeding off your emotions. She told me she'd always be able to manifest as long as you still had feelings for her love or hatred."

He came up, touched my cheek, and kissed my lips.

"Kagome, that's why we're taking Kaede, and don't worry I'll be back, remember I still have more surprises I need to give you."

"You haven't given me any surprises lately, I thought you forgot all about them?"

"Not a chance my love, we'll be back later. Take care of your mommy Shippo."

He just nuzzled into my shoulder, and I held my son so tight I thought I was going to crush him.

"Thank you god for protecting me, and granting me more time with the man I love, and with my dear friends. Watch over my husband and Kouga, protect them... please..."

Chapter 6: Ultimate Sacrifice

Without Kikyo's soul collectors around anymore, let's just say that the priestess was very hard to find. The only clue we had was that she had Kagome's blood on her. I just prayed she didn't wash herself afterwards.

"Inuyasha, do you sense anything?"

I sniffed the air, and the distinct smell of my wife's blood was thick in the air. I had no time to react before an arrow came flying at my head. I barely jumped out of the way in time.

"KIKYO!!!"

The priestess walked into the clearing we were in, and just stood before me. It wasn't Kikyo at all, at least it didn't look like her, and when she spoke it certainly didn't sound like her.

"My love, I came back from the underworld just for you... I forgive you for killing me to be with that stupid Kagome. Now take my hand, and follow me into eternal damnation. After all, didn't you feel that was all you deserved."

I lowered my head but kept my eyes locked on hers.

"That may have been true when I first found out that you were still alive Kikyo, but right now I feel absolutely nothing for you at all."

She examined every part of me, and then looked at me confused.

"How is it that you show no emotion Inuyasha... wait... KAEDE!! COME OUT HERE!!!"

The older priestess stepped into the clearing.

"What are you doing to Inuyasha."

"I be protecting his soul dear sister. Ye have no hold on him anymore, I alone bear the weight of his vengeance, his hatred, and the small bit of love that still exists within him. Come dear sister, let us go into hell together."

Kouga looked at Kaede.

"No old woman, you can't do this, we need you."

She put a hand to Kouga's shoulder.

"Nay Kouga, ye have a new priestess that is ready to take my place as this areas protector. Kagome is more then ready to take over for me, and with her being with child, she will spending a lot of time in the village."

Kaede walked closer to Kikyo who at first looked as though she were going to attack her, but then she embraced her sister.

"Kaede, dear sister, you would sacrifice yourself for them?"

"Nay dear sister, I sacrifice myself for you and for them. Our time in this world is long passed, now we must leave this world and allow time to progress without us. Inuyasha, it has been a pleasure knowing ye, please tell everyone the same, and that I will never forget any of you."

With that they turned towards each other, joined hands, and Kaede started to chant. A moment later, Kikyo joined her, and a pure white aura surrounded them both.

Soon however the aura changed to red, and the Earth opened up slowly swallowing the two women until they completely disappeared from sight. As the crack in the Earth filled and returned to normalcy, I just knelt down, touched the ground, and silently thanked the old woman for her love for all of us.

Chapter 7: Surprise!!

We all held a memorial service at the place where Inuyasha said Kikyo and Kaede left us. Miroku gave a beautiful sermon, and Sango sang a death march from the Slayer's village. I gave Kaede's eulogy although I felt I didn't deserve to do it, and Inuyasha said a few words on Kikyo's behalf.

"Although she was evil in your eyes, to me she will always be the woman that was giving, generous, beautiful, and most of all good hearted. She protected the jewel with her very life. That's all."

The villagers built a beautiful memorial to them both in front of the shrine at the top of the stairs. I put the photos I had of both of them in frames in front of it, Shippo put some flowers he had picked, and Miroku covered it with sacred sutures to ensure it would never again be disturbed or violated.

"Goodbye Kaede, wherever you are, I'll never forget you."

**One Month Later**

"Mom what is this all about?"

"Just you never mind Kagome, just hurry and finish getting ready, we're going to be late."

I put on the beautiful new kimono she had bought me, let her do my hair, and for the first time in my life put makeup on me. Then we walked downstairs, mom opened the front door, and my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

There in the backyard close to the shrine stood Miroku in fine robes by an altar, Sango, and my friends from school all wearing matching kimonos on one side. Then I saw Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku standing at Inuyasha' side. God he looked handsome.

The music started for me, and my grandfather took my arm and lead me up the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this Demon?"

"**I her grandfather do."**

Then grandfather gave me a kiss on the cheek, and put my hands in Inuyasha's. He just smiled at me and whispered.

"Remember those other of the thirty surprises I promised you?"

All I could do was shake my head yes.

It was the wedding I had always dreamed of, everyone I loved most in the world was there. At the reception I was worried my friends from the past and future would have a hard time getting along, but they got along just fine. I even thought Kouga and Yuki might end up hooking up; which would have been just fine with me.

As we danced our first dance Inuyasha held me close then he backed off.

"Kagome your stomach?"

"Oh, the baby just kicked Inuyasha."

"You be nice to mommy, no "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" until you're older alright?"

I giggled and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Inuyasha Takahishi, thank you for the greatest surprises of my life."

"No Kagome it's I should thank you, you saved me from the tree, saved me from making a huge mistake with Kikyo, and now you're carrying my child. These are the greatest surprises ever."

Our lips met in a kiss that could have shaken the foundations of the universe.

"I love you Kagome Takahishi, more then the world itself."

At the end of the night Inuyasha carried me through the well, and into what used to be Kaede's hut.

"This is our home now Kagome... we don't have to..."

I didn't give him a chance to say no to me, I literally started pulling his clothes off, and he started doing the same to me. Then he ably picked me up in his arms and pushed me towards one of the hut walls.

His penis was already quivering a little when he entered me, for some reason my being pregnant not only made me wetter, but tighter as well.

"Kagome... oh god... I won't be able to last long..."

"Go ahead cum for me my brave Inuyasha."

He threw his head back and howled my name into the night air, and as I heard my name my release came as well.

When we finished we just laid on the floor with my head on his chest. As we looked up at the stars a shooting star flew across the sky.

"Did you make a wish Kagome?"

I just sigh and kiss his chest.

"I stopped doing that the day you said you loved me Inuyasha. I have everything I could ever want and more."

We fell asleep in each others arms, but before he falls asleep Inuyasha looks up at the night sky.

"I only wish I had done this a hell of a lot sooner."


End file.
